Arde
(as the Bathala) }} Bathalang Arde is an antagonist in the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. 2005 - 2006 2016 Profile Arde is one of the triumvirate gods of Encantadia. He is punished by Emre to reside in Balaak where the souls of the evil denizens of Encantadia are being sent and be its guardian. Story Arde is the Bathala, alongside Emre, Ether, Keros, and Haliya who created the realm of Encantadia and all who live in it. Some time after Keros and Haliya left, Arde and Ether became jealous of Emre because he is the only one who was credited of creating life in Encantadia and is worshipped by every Encantado, so Arde and Ether teamed up and plotted to kill Emre. However, Emre could see through their plan, thus, cursing the both of them, changing their appearances so they could never forget their treachery. (Arde was turned into a dragon and was sent to guard Balaak, while Ether was turned into a serpent and was forced to lurk around Encantadia since she has no home after the kingdom of Etheria was destroyed.) Powers *'Revival -' Bathalang Arde can revive the deceased (like the ones who are in Balaak). *'Pyrokinesis -' Arde can manipulate and control fire with it he can create a powerful fire blast or protect himself with a fire sheild or even bind his enemies using fire as a chain. *'Teleportation -' Arde can freely teleport to any place he wants. *'Black magic -' as Emre stated, Arde has knowledge and capability in using black magic. He can grant curses to his enemies that can kill or cause immeasurable suffering. *'Seeing past events -' Arde has the power to see past events with the use of his staff. Trivia 2016 * Arde is not Emre's brother, unlike in the original series. * Arde is not the guardian of Limbo he is the guardian of Balaak, unlike in the original series * Hathors also worship Arde, since Arde resembles the element of Fire. But during Pirena's reign, she changed Hathoria's religion and belief in Arde (thus making them worship Emre) however, they still keep Hathoria's dragon emblem which is also believed to be Arde. * Arde's weakness is his true love, Ether, as stated by Emre; a weakness Cassiopea used against Arde. Lira's nicknames Lira made up nicknames for Arde just like how she made up some for the antagonists of the series, they are listed hereunder: *Higanteng Tukok *Panginoon ng mga pa-epal at trolls *Peke *Kontrabidang Bathalumang Dragon *Sira-ulong Dragon na kokak *Panget *Mascot ng Chinese restaurant Gallery 2005 2016 ArdeBathala.png Arde.jpg|Arde's Divine Form ArdeDeityForm.png|Arde's First Deity Form IMG_1843.PNG|Arde's Second Deity Form (close-up). IMG_1842.PNG Balaak 0209.jpg IMG_0553_Arde.png Arde 0121.PNG Arde 0122.PNG Emre Arde and Ether.jpg Screenshot_2017-03-30-21-57-52.png|Arde and Emre about to fight each other. Screenshot_2017-04-01-02-29-51.png|Arde checking if Cassiopea and Imaw survived. 20170330_221817.png|Optional infobox portrait. 20170330_222132.png|Optional infobox portrait. Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-42-43.png|Arde's forms. Screenshot_2017-03-31-20-56-13.png|Arde and Ether in Devas. Screenshot_2017-03-31-20-55-59.png|Arde appears before Cassiopea and Imaw. Category:Deities Category:Lore Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Residents of Balaak Category:Antagonists Category:Bathala